


Something Stupid

by Outerspaceduncegirl



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Boring life, F/M, Snow, Vodka
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-03-09 08:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3242651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Outerspaceduncegirl/pseuds/Outerspaceduncegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Care to come to Russel Square ?<br/>Asleep.<br/>Sleepwalk then.<br/>David. What's happening ?<br/>Wanna do something stupid.<br/>Why ?<br/>Because life is boring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Something Stupid

**Author's Note:**

> This kind of crossed my mind while I was in class, and I found myself writing A LOT, instead of listening to the teacher of course ... I post it as a first chapter because, obviously, it's not finnished, but I don't know whether or not I'm gonna be able to write and post soon. However, I really want to see where all this story is going to lead them (yes because I don't know yet ...) . Please, please, please (am I begging to much ?) leave a comment to tell me what you think about it ! Even though if you find it's crap, at least tell me how I could improve ! please ?  
> Your kudos make my days.  
> I do not mean to harm either David or Catherine, I just enjoy the idea of them being together.  
> Enjoy :)

**Care to come to Russel Square ?**

Catherine blinked at her phone, then at her alarm clock. She sighed when she read the time. Ten past midnight.

**Asleep.**

**Sleepwalk then.**

**David. What's happening ?**

**Wanna do something stupid.**

Catherine frowned at her screen.

**Why ?**

The response took some time to come, and when her phone finally buzzed in her hands, she read the most unexpected answer.

**Because life is boring.**

She sat fully in her bed and stared at the white screen diffusing a cold light in her dark bedroom. What was David playing at ? What the hell did he mean by "doing something stupid" ? She fidgeted, turning her phone in her hands. As the complicate human being she was, she started analysing the situation.

One part of her was worried. David was in some troubles, or else he wouldn't be texting her at that time. She didn't know whether he was drunk or not. She had to be the reasonable one and convince him to go back home. Or just stop texting back and pretend to be asleep until he gives up. It was the right solution. The reasonable part of her knew she didn't have to join him.

But on the other hand ... Her heart beated excitedly at the sight of the messages. Something stupid ? Brilliant. Her life was boring too, and she was sick and tired of always being the reasonable one. David was her best friend. She was certain to laugh and have a good time with him. And the perspective of doing something irreasonable was ... thrilling. The two parts were fighting in her head, one argument defying the other. She was torn between two aspects of her life.

Her phone buzzing again surprised her and cut her off her thoughts.

**Catherine please. I need you.**

She bit the inside of her lower lip. Excitement was pulsing at the tip of her fingers. Anytime now, and the reasonable part was going to loose. The second buzz rang its defeat.

**Might be dangerous.**

In a second, Catherine was on her feet. To hell her reason. She changed into warm clothes, grabbed a scarf and a pair of gloves and a minute later was outside, walking through heavy snow silently falling from the sky. She headed towards the Tube, then remembered the message and took her phone.

**Here in 15 minutes.**

She happily sent the text, shoving her hands in her pockets as soon as it was done. It was bloody freezing.

The Tube was strangely empty, the noise of the trains filling the unusual silence. In less than ten minutes, she was at Russel Square. Stepping out of the subway, she glanced around her, looking for a familiar form in the empty street. She spotted him at her left, walking towards her. His hair slightly damp because of the snow, and a grin from ear to ear, he looked young. She grinned back. Oh, she didn't regret coming.

"You're late."

"Shut up I'm early !"

He giggled and against her expectations hugged her tight, burrying his face in her hair. She blushed slightly. That wasn't how they usually acted. But anyway, it wasn't unpleasant. She hugged him back a bit awkwardly, and expected him to take a step back. But he stayed in her arms, hiding his face in her ginger curls, like a child seeking comfort. Catherine frowned. She raised a hand up his back and stroked him gently. He wasn't moving and still holding her as tight. She put a hand on his head and shoved her finger in her hair, just because it felt so nice, so right.

But eventually, the moment was getting really weird. His body against hers. That was a thing they never did. It really wasn't like them.

"David" she said. He didn't move of an inch. "David, we might step back now."

He raised his head and blurted out and embarrassed "Oh.". He let his arms fall and stepped back awkwardly. "Yeah, sorry. I just ... I just needed you."

Catherine felt herself blushing again and her heart hammering in her chest. The probability of him being drunk crossed her mind again but she quickly dismissed this idea. No, he didn't look drunk. He looked normal. Young. Why did he look so young ?

"So" she cleared her throat getting rid of all those thoughts, "so you called me here at midnight, here, at Russel Square. In a snow storm."

He chuckeled. "This is not a snow storm. This is just a beautiful winter night, white flakes falling from the dark sky."

She snorted and poked him in the arm. "Don't try to make poetry." she mocked him.

"Hey ! I'm pretty good at poetry." he pouted.

"Well ..." Catherine imitated his accent and winced.

"Rubbish impression." he said in a posh tone.

She laughed, and sighed. It felt so good finding back this glorious chemestry kicking in each time they were together. White puffs of steam were created around them as they laughed, and Catherine's hair was speckled with flakes. They finnished laughing with smile sticked on their lips, and red noses. David looked at her.

"You look beautiful." he said with his wide grin.

"Oh shut up." Catherine tried to hide the slight jump her heart made.

"You do though." he simply said.

Catherine shook her head looking down.

"So, for what reason did you really call me here ?" she innocently asked.

David's smile faltered a bit, but as the good actor he was, he quickly regained composure and made a fake happy face. But Catherine knew how to look right through him.

"I wanted to see you, that's all." he lied.

"You had a row. Didn't you ?"

She was staring at him, frowning with concern, giving him no chance to escape the question. He sighed and shrugged.

"Not even. Everything was good this evening actually."

"David ..."

"No but that's really the truth Cath ! I promise."

Catherine double checked his eyes. Yeah, they were indeed genuine.

"So why am I here ?" she asked in incomprehension.

"I ... I just wanted to see you." he said shyly.

She sighed. "You keep saying that. But that's not the problem. I just don't understand, we see each other almost every day, why would you want to see me in the middle of the night ?"

His look caught her breath in her throat. His eyes were suddenly looking right in hers, so strongly. But then again, he pulled a happy face and shrugged as if it was nothing.

"Just wanna see you. You're my friend. My best friend." He paused. "Plus, I didn't see myself running away to do something stupid on my own."

Catherine snapped. "What is that stupid thing you're talking about ? You didn't tell me what you planned to do exactly."

David grinned and wiggled his eyebrows. "Lemme show you" he said excitedly.

He took her hand and pulled her, half walking, half running through the empty streets. Catherine did her best to keep up with his rythme, running behind him. The feeling of David's warm hand in hers was so ... comforting. It was like she knew she was safe when he took her hand. She trusted him completely and it was so reassuring.

A bit disappointed, she saw David's car parked at the corner of a little street, and asked hesitantely when David unlocked it : "We are ... taking your car ?"

"Yup." he made the "p" pop and opened the door for her.

"Milady." he showed her the seat.

"Oh shut up." she chuckled and got in the car.

He joined her taking the driver's seat and started the vehicule.

"David, where are we going ?" He looked at her with sparkling eyes.

"Somewhere cool." he answered mysteriously.

"Oh come on, tell me." Catherine complained.

"Look in my bag." he answered instead.

"Bag ? What bag ?"

"The black one on the backseat."

Catherine turned around and grabbed the bag while David was driving through London. She put it on her lap and opened the zip.

"What's in it ?" she asked as she rummaged in it.

"Surprise." David kept the secret.

Catherine's hand found a plastic bag, and a mettalic little box. In the dark of the car, she couldn't see what it was. She was about to ask David, when a sound of glass she hadn't heard in a long time stopped her mouth. She slowly looked down in the bag, lifting the fabric, and saw two bottles.

Two vodka bottles.

"What the hell ?! David !"she exclaimed.

"Look at the box." he said eyes locked on the road. They were joining the highway now, and Catherine caught the sight of a sign saying Brighton.

"David that's vodka !" she kept saying.

"Look at the box !" he repeated.

Catherine was taken aback, and a bit frightened if she had to be honnest. What was that shit about ? What did David mean by "doing something stupid"? With a huge apprehension, she took again the mettalic box and removed the lid.

"Oh my God." she closed it right away.

"Oh. My. God." she repeated in shock.

"Made them myself." David said as if he was talking about the weather."It has been such a long time. Since highschool actually. I thought it'd be funny to try again. According to my supplier, they really are stronger than in the nineties."

"David." Catherine squirmed.

She opened again the box. Lying there, six (not one), six joints already rolled were waiting for being smoked.

"David, what were you thinking about ..." she murmured, "Was it what you meant ? ", she said a bit louder, "Getting high and drunk ?" she almost shouted.

"Yes !" he replied on the same tone.

"Why ?! For Christ's sake, David, are you getting mad ?!"

"Yes !" He threw a look at her. He was angry. He was scary, Catherine thought.

"I'm fead up with being reasonable. I'm fead up with having a perfect life, and a perfect wife, and perfect children, and a perfect job. Life is fucking perfect, and I, hate, it !" he finnished his sentence yelling and made Catherine speechless. She lost her voice at the sight of him fuming. The lamps along the highway illuminated by regular interval David's face looking straight at the road, brow furrowed. The box still in hands, Catherine was breathing quickly. She could not believe all this was really happening. Not David. Not this good man. She put the box back in the bag and let it fall to her feet, the two bottles clinking when it hit the car's floor. Catherine put her hand on the door and stressfully played with the fabric of her coat. She was worried. So worried. Almost scared. David was being serious when he said he wanted to do something stupid. That life was boring. He was about to make a mistake, she knew that. And she couldn't, in any way, be involved in that story.

Vodka and Canabis ? Come on ! She never drank ! She had never smoked ! And she wasn't about to start.

The sound of David signalling he turned left cut her off her thoughts, and she curiously saw him take a small road hidden in the dark. Soon, they were in the middle of the countryside, and any light but the moon's had disappeared. Tree's dark shapes were hanging over them, blocking the view to the sky. It had stopped snowing, but everything was covered with a thick layer of ice. Catherine glanced at David, still fixing the road.

"Where are we ?" she asked with a little voice.

"In my secret garden." he answered less angryly than earlier.

The car suddenly started jolting as they kept driving. Throwing a look at the window, she understood they had left the tarred road for a dirt track, crossing a huge white field. As they were reaching the end of the field, David stopped the car, just on the edge of the forest. He turned the engines off.

A new silence fell. Catherine hated that silence. So tensed. So uncomfortable. So unlike them.

"Listen Catherine." David's was low and almost croaky.

She looked down.

"I'm sorry for that behavior." He took a deep breath. "I'm sorry for taking you with me. But I thought you ... I thought you were willing to come."

He looked at her with urgency, and Catherine couldn't resist meeting his eyes. He looked genuinely sorry. And so sad. And old. She sighed. How could she even be angry at that man ?

"If I'd known what you'd planned ... I wouldn't have come no."

"But you're here now."

"That I am." she shrugged.

David's eyes threw several glances all around then came back on hers.

"So what do we do ?" he asked almost pleading.

His throat seemed to be blocked by some sobs he desperately tried to hold back. He didn't know why he was being so emotional. Fatigue maybe ?

Catherine looked at her hands and bit her lower lip.

"Where did you get us ?" she finally asked. She couldn't bear seeing that sad look on this adorable face.

He lifted his eyebrows and a small smile spread across his lips.

"I told you, my secret garden. Do you want me to show you ?" he asked with a real grin now.

Catherine grinned back. "If you make me that honnor."

His grin got wider if possible and he unlocked his belt. As Catherine did the same and put her coat back, he got out of the car and shivered. It was so cold. Hopefully, he had planned everything. In his trunk were waiting three warm blankets and a plastic plaid. Catherine joined him in the cold night and sighed.

"This is beautiful." she murmured in the silence. "Look at the stars !" she exclaimed in a whisper, tilting her head back.

David mirrored her and contemplated the celestial voute cleared of every cloud now. The moon was white and round among hundreds of shining points.

"So far away ... yet so close." he said under his breath.

He caught the sight of Catherine shivering beside him.

"Wait a sec." he said before going at the back of the car, followed by Catherine's interrogating look. He came back holding the blankets and the plaid. She huffed.

"You're such a mother." she mocked him and he grinned.

"I know."

He started walking in the field with difficulty, stepping slowly in the deep snow.

"Follow me." he indicated her without looking behind him. She watched him fumble and smiled fondly before following the man, putting her feet in the holes already made by this passage. Soon she found herself panting with the effort it asked, creating a cloud of steam around her mouth.

"Are we going far ?" she called David who was still some feet ahead.

"No, just here." he pointed a place in the middle of the field, but Catherine saw nothing but dark snow.

Some steps later and David was settling the plaid on what seemed to be a huge plane stone, covered with snow of course. He waited for her to join him and showed her the plaid.

"Have a seat." he smiled. Catherine laughed at the adorable sight and settled herself on the plastic.

"Oh Lord." she sighed, finding back a normal breathing.

She tapped the empty space beside her. "Come here."

He did as asked, and after a pause lay back, hands behind his head, staring at the stars. He threw a look at her who was still sitting.

"Lie beside me please." he asked innocently.

A shiver ran down her spine, and she didn't know whether it was because of the temperature or ... something else.

"I'm cold." he added with pleading eyes.

"Aren't you cold ?"

"I'm frozen." she answered leaning back and resting her head on the ... Oh. On his arm. She held her breath for a second, and relaxed. It was nothing. Just his friend trying to keep her warm. She closed her eyes. 'Ah shut up you double meanings !'

"I'm really sorry." She almost didn't catch the whisper coming from behind her ear.

"It's alright David. I'm actually glad I was here to stop you."

"I wouldn't have done it alone."

"You would have."

"No, I wouldn't have."

"You would have."

"I wouldn't have."

"Child."

They both smiled in the night.

"Do you still have those blankets somewhere ?"

Catherine asked as she tried to warm her hand by blowing on it.

"Yeah, just, would you sit for a sec ?" Catherine waited for David to grab the blankets.

He pulled one towards him and provoked a strangely familiar noise. Of glass.

"What was that ?" she asked suspiciously.

"N-Nothing." he stammered.

"Such a bad liar. It's ok, I've got it, no need to hide that bag." she sighed.

David brought over the black bag, blushing in shame.

"Are you angry ?" he whispered like a child.

She glared at him, as if she was trying to discover some hypocrisy behind the words, but he did look ashamed. She laughed lightly. "No."

Relief spread across his face and he handed her a blanket. "Here."

"Thanks." she smiled.

They went back to their former position, now covered with several layers of coton and just stayed silent.

"Do you see the elephant ?"

"What ?"

"In the stars. Here, at the left." he pointed something in the sky.

"That's not an elephant."

"What is it then ?"

She focused, frowning a little. She didn't notice David staring at her with devouring eyes, simply drinking her in.

"A pigeon."

He blurted out laughing and she joined him happily.

"A pigeon ..." he repeated in disbelief.

They fell back in silence, and David scooted a bit closer to Catherine. She didn't move but her whole body reacted to the feeling of him against her. It was a strange night, she thought.

She lost herself in the stars, in the Milky Way, in the moon. It seemed the more she stared, the more stars she discovered, as if they appeared one after the other. She played at closing her eyes for a few seconds then opening them suddenly and being overwhelmed by the number of shining points. She tried to count them but they were too many. She tried to see the whole sky at once, but her eyes weren't wide enough. She lost the notion of time. She almost forgot where she was. Only the stars mattered and the lying body across hers.

So hearing his voice just felt like coming back to earth.

"Catherine, I don't want to leave."

She frowned.

"Me neither."

"Yes but I'm really cold." he explained.

"Oh."

She understood what he meant, and just realised that she couldn't feel her feet anymore. She cursed the stupid weather.

"Well, let's go back in the car." she offered.

"No !" he answered quickly. Very quickly.

"No," he repeated, "I want to stay here."

"I'm not letting you catch a bad cold." she said firmly, starting to move to sit.

He caught her hand and held it tight. "No Cath !" he said in a panick. "Please stay, please please, I don't want this moment to end, ever."

He was looking at her with such worry. She lay back and turned her head towards his.

"You're still cold." she said as a matter of fact. "And so am I."

"Well, I know something that could warm us up."

Catherine's eyes widened and her cheek were colored in a deep pink as she registered his words.

"No ! Not that !" David realised his blunder. "I ... no ... I didn't mean ... " he stammered, blushing too. "I was talking about what's in the bag."

Catherine's brow furrowed immediately.

"You're bringing that back." she said in a warning voice.

"But admit it, it _would_ warm us up."

She shook her head, brow still furrowed.

"How should I know what it would do ? When would I have learnt that ?"

David tilted his head and opened his mouth.

"D'you mean you've never ..." he let the rest of the sentence implied.

"Of course I've never !" she exclaimed. "You know me."

"Oh but I thought that when you were young ... or highschool ... at a party ? Ok, ok you've never tried." he raised his hands to prove his innocence.

He stayed silent for a moment then : "Don't you want to try it ?"

He tensed, expecting an indignant 'David !', but instead of that, a small silence answered him.

"Sometimes." finally came.

He lifted his eyebrows in stupefaction and looked at the woman who was avoiding his gaze.

"Seriously ?" he asked flabergasted.

"Yeah seriously. Of course seriously. I'm a human being. Every one has wanted to try one day. I just never did it."

Catherine's heart was hammering in her chest. She knew what all those words would lead to. She knew she was about to give up on years of privation and reason, and care.

"And what about now ?" he asked carefully. He didn't want to push her. He could see she was fighting with herself, very hard. He knew that at the moment she was weighing the pros and cons.

"Maybe." she finally said in less than a whisper.

His heart raced, and he tried not to show the excitement floading in his veins at those words.

"Alright." he said in a fake calm voice. "Do you want me to show you ?"

She turned her head to look at him. She was frightened. But ... excited too.

"Will you look after me ?" she simply asked.

But he knew this meant far more. She was giving him her trust. She was telling him she would rely on him.

"Yes."

It was a promise.

"Okay then."


	2. First Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone.   
> I did take ages, centuries, to post this (too short) chapter. I must say your comments made me feel quite guilty, and I guess I should give you an explanation.  
> Well, first, I had a real struggle about how to continue that story, and I feel like this sequel isn't as good as I'd like it to be : I lost the inspiration somewhere around June. Then, I went away for some time (after my exams) and I kind of forgot about this fic. Until you reminded me of it. And you might know how hard it is to continue a work after so long.   
> But here is the second chapter, and I truly hope It's gonna meet your expectations.  
> Sorry again  
> And, enjoy :)

"What does it make you feel ?"

Catherine was sitting next to David who was trying to use the lighter. Staring at his hands with wide eyes over his shoulder, she looked like an eager child.

"I don't know really ..." he mumbled a joint between his lips. " I think it depends on the person. Or whether you're used to it or not I guess. Rha come on !" he cursed, madly scrubbing the top of the lighter with a thick noise.

His hands were so cold and the frozen metal against his skin felt like a burn.

"Why won't you work you bloody little thing." he gritted between his teeth.

Catherine chuckled and stared at him with some surprise. He glanced at her suspiciously.

"What ?" he said in a low voice.

"No nothing. This is just ... this is just so much not like you. You look like an old, bitter man. Who has three dogs, never showers and lives above a miserable bar in the dark street of ... Liverpool." she said sarcastically going back to staring at his hands with detachment.

"Oi !" he stopped his fight against the lighter. "I, am, not, old." he said indignant raising his eyebrows, the joint still between his lips, making his pronounciation incomprehensible.

She laughed at him, and the sparkling of his eyes gave him away.

He got back to his fighting and blurted out a victorious "Ah" when finally, a flame appeared in the night. He winked at Catherine, and remembering some forgotten movements, took a long drag and winced. He coughed a little and let out the smoke.

"Oh lord." he said in a stangled voice "It certainly has been a long time."

He took another drag, more confident this time, and kept it sometime in his throat before releasing it in the night. He sighed. "Had forgotter how ... nice it felt."

He turned towards Catherine who was looking at him with slight furrowed eyebrows, her hands nervously playing with the edge of the blanket. She was anxious, her stress showed so clearly through her behavior. David could practically read her thoughts.

"So, do you want to try ?" he gently said lifting his eyebrows, handing her the joint.

She pursed her lips and pulled on her sleeves stressfully. She was so close to do something prescripted, prescripted by her own mind. It was a major change on the personn she was.

"You don't have to take a long drag you know, you can go slowly. Actually, you'd better go slowly, especially if you've never smoked."

She didn't say anything and just took the cigarette between two hesitant fingers. "How do I ... do ?" she asked ignoring her racing heart and the weakness spreading in her legs.

"Well, I'm gonna hold the lighter in front of you, and you're gonna breath in to light the joint up again." he said showing the metal object in his hand.

She nodded and put the cigarette between her lips. A light taste of she didn't know what made her papilla shiver with disgust but she just gave David a sign to show she was ready. He held the flame in front of her, and she brought the joint closer to it, as she'd always seen some of her friends do. She breathed in. Two quiclky. Too strongly.

The smoke burned down her throat and her hand flew to her mouth. She choked, coughing brutaly and desperately tried to find back a normal breathing.

David quiclky took the joint from her and put a hand on her back with concern. Oh he was such an idiot ! How he resented himself for letting her get in that state ! Catherine finished choking and winced.

"Okay we stop her." David said gently but firmly.

"No." she said trying to ignore the disgusting tabasco taste on her tongue. "It was just the first. I want to try again."

"Never." he shook his head.

"But-"

"I am responsible of you, and now I say no. I say we stop before you, we, regret it."

He was looking at her intensly, brow furrowed, so serious. She could clearly see the father behing the man, and this somehow made her feel so fond of her friend.

"Listen to you." she said with a smirk. "A few minute ago, you were almost insisting for me to try it, and now you come back on what you said, you change your mind. You protect me. You act like my mother."

He sighed. With great tenderness, Catherine put her hand on his knee and looked for his eyes. They were slightly glowing in the dark, with upcoming tears of guilt, fatigue, and ... pain ?

"You are not my mother."

"Whatever you can think Dave," she continued after a pause, "I didn't come here because you asked me. Yes, of course, I was worried for you, I grant you that but ...", she sighed, "I don't know what's happening to me. Midlife crisis ? I did think I still had a good ten years before I had to worry about it. But it's been some months now that I wake up every morning with the one thought in mind : I'm one day older than yesterday. Primary you'll tell me. But suddenly, being 46 makes it take a whole new meaning. I've ... God ! .. I have that alarming feeling of having missed something in my life." she exclaimed one hand in the air, trying to grab this invisible something.

"And I keep looking back, and I can't find what ..." she looked for her words and gave up "It's just a little something. And it makes me feel so lost. I don'thave any goal anymore. Well that's it ! I don't know what to do of my life, I feel ... useless ... I ... I need challenges."

She paused, and calmed her breathing. "So when you texted me tonight ... Gosh it had been so long I hadn't felt so exited Dave. I could feel energy flowing in my veins, my brain was working so fast with all that blood pumping through my body, I .. I'm not eloquent enough to express what it felt like. You would've told me we were going to break in a bank, I would have said yes directly. I felt powerful. Does that make any sense ?"

He just nodded with that indescriptible pain wrinkling his face.

"I'm just so tired. Tired of being worried. Serious. Boring. Always making the same jokes, telling the same stories. I sound like an old actor lost in the next generation. Gosh if I met my 20-year-old self, she would find me pathetic." the last word came out with disgust.

"I used to be funny." She looked at him. "You make me feel funny." He smiled. "And young. And tonight you looked young. Until you took that joint from me, and everything stopped, came back to normal and ... Not tonight. 'kay ? Not tonight of all nights." she finished with a tired voice.

He stayed silent for a moment, then smirked, frowned, and slightly opened his mouth. "In what way ?"

Catherine cocked an eyebrow. "I don't catch it."

"It what way do I make you feel funny ?" he precised with a playful smile.

She opened her mouth in surprise and laughed, poking him in the arm.

"Oh you're an idiot. I'm talking seriously and the only thing you catch is the lonely double meaning that actually escaped my mouth. You know what I meant."

He contined to smile that cheeky smile. "Oh, I don't know. I liked the idea of making you feel funny ..."

"Enough. Give me that joint."

"I do find you funny though." he said handing her the cigarette.

"I said stop."

"'kay. No prob. ... Funny though."

"David !"

***

 

"What's that thing over there ?"

"Where ?"

"Dark form behind the barrier. Down there. Looks like a man."

"Obese man ? It's bigger than my nan Dave."

"No ! But as if he was ... sitting."

"That's a fucking tree you git."

"Christ develop your imagination."

She tilted her head. "Looks like I don't have any."

"Oh no wait ! ... Not any man ! That's Barrowman !"

Her laugh broke the silence like fireworks. "What the very fuck ! D'you really see John in a dead tree shape ? Oh god, what drugs can do."

"Yeah ..." He was lost in some sort of reflexion. "Like ... singing."

She snorted. "Well that's not particularly complimenting. Shall I call him in the morrow ? Dear John, your sosie's a tree."

A daft grin spread on his face, grin that turned into a silent giggle and in a matter of seconds, he was holding his stomach, a loud laugh escaping his lips. Soundind more like a screaming dog than anything, he lay on the side, burrying his head in Catherine's waist. He let out a high pitched sound each time he tried to take his breathing back.

Catherine looked at him bewildered. She too was laughing, although she didn't know why, but still had the presence of mind to shake her head in despair.

"Christ, cannabis has nasty effects on you."

David stopped abrubtly, a finger crashed on his lips. "Shhhshshhhsh ..." He looked around as if he expected to find twenty cops circling them, and leant forward to murmur in Catherine's ear : "Caaaareful."

She shivered, the sudden proximity of his lips next to her hair bringing her back to reality.

He kept the position for what seemed ages, and then drew back, a content smile on his face, unaware of Catherine 's racing heart.

He stared at the stars, hands behind his head, muttering a song absentmindly. Catherine took some time to hate herself properly, and stop the mad beats of her heart, and then she fell back next to him. They stayed silent, enjoying this bubble of peace where time had stopped, and where there were no one but them. Where they weren't Tate and Tennant anymore. Just Ford and MacDonald.

"It's our first date, isn't it ?" David's voice broke the silence.

Catherine felt electricity running from her brain to her toes.

"Our first ..."

"Date."

She stopped breathing, and brought the joint to her lips. She took a long drag. Smoke warmed her up.

"Well, if you say so."

"I do."

She scooted closer to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ?   
> I don't know when the third chapter will be posted. With hope, inspiration will come back this year during particularly boring economy lessons. Thank you again for your comments and kudos. It means a lot.


End file.
